Rueben the Platypus
by Pricat
Summary: Rueben wants a friend as he's lonely in the zoo but Perry may be the answer to his prayers as an new life opens up for him.
1. Chapter 1

"

**A/N**

**This was inspired by Toon 92 and me talking about an episode where another platypus is foiling Doofy's scheme instead of Perry but his tendecy for sandwiches reminded me of Reuben from Lilo and Stitch but hope you guys like.**

**In this story, Rueben wants to be an agent after foiling Doofy's scheme but Monobrow won't let him but wants to befriend Perry but Perry's helping Doofy recover as he's in a body cast but Reuben has to earn his trust but he will and he and Perry become close friends making Doofy fear he's losing his frenemy.**

**But things will work out.**

* * *

_Curse you Perry the Platypus!_"| Doof's voice echoed in Reuben's head.

His hazel eyes opened as he was back in his enclosure in Danville Zoo but was feeling lonely as he was the only one in the zoo but had felt a rush foiling Doof's scheme but hoped he was okay.

His turquise fur was messy but he didn't mind as humans thought he was cute that way but right now his stomach rumbled with hunger but didn't want the platypus food the zookeepers gave him but looked around making sutr nobody especially the zoo keepers were watching as he had a secret passage but went through it but came out on the other end as his hazel eyes widened as a smile crossed his bill.

_Mmmmmmm... breakfast sandwich..._

He then entered the sandwich shop but heard the owner chuckle seeing him as he normally gave him sandwiches but he did a cute face.

"Here you go little guy." he said placing a plate of sandwiches before him as Ruebuen sat on his beaver like tail as he was eating but smiled as he loved sandwiches which had started his little adventure.

He remembered that other platypus who was wearing a dashing fedora but had helped him escape but he thought they could be friends but needed to find him.

He hoped that other platypus would like him.

* * *

"Thanks Perry the Platypus.

This casr itches." Doof said.

Perry was hanging out with his best frenemy in D.E.I as he was helping him recover from his body cast after what had happened when that other platypus had shown up but he didn't trust him.

He then placed the translator in his ear so he could talk to Doof.

"It's okay Doofy.

You'll get out of it soon." Perry told him.

Doof agreed as he'd taken pain killers but relieved his guardian platypus was here.

Perry blushed knowing what Doof thought but right now he was mad at that other platypus from the zoo as he was an nobody but admitted he had helped while he was trying to stay away from Candace.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Doof said.

Perry was nervous hearing this.

He wasn't sure.

He knew he should go home as Phineas and Ferb needed him.

"Go home Perry.

Your kids need you." Doof told him.

He agreed but would come back later.

* * *

Reuben had snuck out of the zoo again as he did it all the time when the humans weren't looking but wandered the streets of Danville but he then saw Perry following him as they stopped at the comic book store but Reuben was scared of Perry as he was awesome.

"W-What do you want?" he said falling on his turquise furred butt as Perry sat beside him on the street.

"I'm not gonna hurt you.

I just want to ask you something.

Why were you foiling Doofy?" he asked.

"I-I didn't mean to.

I just wanted the red headed boy's sandwich.

The one with purple glasses.

He thought I was you." he said.

Perry saw from his expression that he was telling the truth.

He then saw him run off but Perry sighed as he had to get going.

* * *

Reuben was lying i his enclosure in the zoo a little scared but thinking

_Was he so mad?_

_That boy with the purple glasses thought I was him but he kind of scares and fascinates me but I wanna be friends._

_Maybe we should make up._

_Yeah over sandwiches._

_But I should wait._

_Until he calms down._

_The stars in the sky are pretty._

_They've always been pretty since I first saw them._

_I wish I had friends who won't laugh at me because my species are three different creatures mixed into one or because I'm a little chubby even in the tail but makes me sneak out of here and interact with the humans._

_They're nicer than the animals here._


	2. Deciding To Become An Agent

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and having a feeling Toon 92 likes this**

* * *

Perry was back later that night at D.E.I but Doof noticed that his frenemy was quiet but he couldn't get that strange little platypus out of his mind.

_Sure I'm steamed because he put Doofy in a body cast but he was scared when I was talking to him and feel bad for him._

_I should try talking to him again._

_It's not easy being a platypus especially one with a charmed life like mine as I have loving owners even though they're being a little distant._

_Plus I have a frenemy who cares about me._

"Perry?

You okay?" Doof asked him.

"I'm fine Doofy.

Just thinking about things." he said softly.

Doof had a feeling he was thinking about that sandwich loving platypus that he'd been talking to earlier but wondered what was wrong as Perry was telling him what had happened earlier but Doof understood.

He then saw him go to make snacks but was stunned.

The strange platypus was in the kitchen with peanut butter over his paws.

"Whatcha you making?" he asked.

"P-Peanut butter.

It was cold in the zoo." he said.

Perry sighed as he saw him shaking but saw him making sandwiches but had made dozens.

He was drinking warm milk as he was getting sleepy as his hazel eyes closed in sleep as Perry picked him up and entered the living room as he was placing a blanket over him but Doof smiled but was curious.

"We should let him sleep Doofy.

We can talkto him in the morning." Perry told him.

Doof knew his frenemy didn't trust this strange platypus but understood knowing that he cared deeply about him and wouldn't let him go but the strange platypus was whimpering in sleep making Doof curious.

* * *

The next morning, Doof saw that the strange platypus had gone but sighed as he was getting on cvrutches as he wanted a coffee to wake himself up but didn't want to wake Perry up as he was sleeping soundly but he hoped his frenemy would bde okay.

* * *

Reuben sighed as he was back at the sandwich shop having breakfast but was feeling bad as he knew that Perry had probably been mad at him but wondered why as he then was going on his usual business but was wandering the streets again but was thinking about things knowing howe he wanted friends but then remembered the rush being a temp agent had given him and thought that maybe being an agent for the O.W.C.A would help him make friends especially with Perry.

_But how do I get there to convince them?_

_Oh yeah!_

_That secret tunnel in the tree._

_But I don't remember where it is._

He then saw a hover car parked and had a feeling it was Perry's.

He then snuck into the back as Perry came out of the coffee shop

He was wearing a trench coat and his fedora but got back in the hover car as it took off as he was headed to the O.W.C.A to train but Ruben liked the view from above but smiled as they were approaching the O.W.C.A as the hover car landed.

_Time to become an _agent

He then followed Perry into the building but smelled sandwiches as they were in the computer room but he followed the smell as he entered the room but Peter was in awe seeing somebody that looked like Perry.

"Who're you?" he asked him.

"I'm Reuben.

I wanted to become an agent.

So I could make friends." he said softly.

Peter smiled evilly knowing he could humilate him in front of the agents and Monogram as he told him that he had to fight him as thast was a test to see if he had the right stuff to be trained but Reuben was nervous yet excited hearing this.


	3. Trying To Make Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

**Peter really hurt Rueben but Perry is helping him escape but he's hurt and Doofy finds him passed out but tends to him.**

* * *

Perry wondered why Pinky was excited as he walked out of training sweaty but stunned seeing Peter facing off against that strange platypus but was worried.

_What is Peter thinking?_

_That guy has no agent skills and will get hurt but something tells me he wanted to do this but he's in trouble._

_I have to do something._

He heard the other agents cheering as Peter was beating the strange platypus up but he couldn't do anything to stop him and felt anger as Peter tripped him up as Reuben was feeling pain and whimpering.

Peter was giving Reuben a black eye.

He then stepped in becoming a barrier protecting the strange platypus from Peter but the secret agent panda bear was annoyed.

"You can't do this Peter.

You tricked him into fighting you.

He's not even an agent but a platypus from the zoo." Perry said.

Monogram was stunned along with the other agents but Reuben then got to his webbed feet even though he was in pain but Perry had to get him looked at but he left as tears were falling from Reuben's hazel eyes making him feel worse about himself.

_I'm just a loser like the animals at the zoo say._

_I should just stay at the zoo and never come out._

_Perry's probably ashamed of me._

He then passed out near a purple zig zagged building but Doof was curious as he came onto the street but was feeling bad seeing the platypus from last night but hurt as he picked him up gently even though he was still in pain as he entered his building but went into the elevator as he would tend to him.

He then came out of the elevator and used his keys to open the door to his apartment as he carried the platypus in his bandaged arms but laid him on the couch as he heard whimpering.

"Don't worry little guy.

I'm gonna fix you up." he said getting the first aid kit.

He was putting idoine on his wounds but bandaging him.

He knew Perry would want to know when he showed up later.

Rueben was still asleep.

Doof wondered how he'd gotten like that.

_Perry wouldn't beat him up._

_He's too nice to do that._

He then sat in his recliner as he felt pain.

* * *

"There you are.

I was worried about you." Perry told the strange platypus.

He was in Doof's living room as it was ten o clock at night and he'd been worried about Doof along with this but Rueben was quiet as he was looking at his webbed feet as he was quiet.

"H-How come you helped me?

When that panda bear beat me up?

I thought you didn't like me." he told him.

Perry knew he'd be a little mad at him but was more madder at Peter for beating him up as the strange platypus didn't know but he saw him starved as he went into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Reuben asked through his translator.

"It's okay little guy.

I found you passed out near my building." Doof told him.

Perry then came in with a plate of sandwiches and soda but saw Reuben flinch seeing him but he understood as he'd been kind of mad at him for no reason but needed to show him he wouldn't hurt him.

"This little guy is Reuben." Doof told him.

"Umm... Hey there.

I know I kinda scared you the other day.

I didn't mean it.

I'm just so protective of Doofy here.

I'm really sorry about Peter." Perry told him.

"It's okay Perry.

I'm used to it.

The other animals at the zoo do it to me." he told him.

Perry was stunned hearing that as he couldn't let that happen.

"Well you shouldn't.

It's not right." he told him.

Doof smiled as he then hugged his frenemy.

"You can stay here while you recover." Doof told him.

Reuben smiled seeing that.

"Thank you." he said


	4. Getting Him To Try New Food

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Toon 92 wanted me to update this.**

* * *

Perry woke up the next morning in Doof's room but needed to go see if Reuben was okay as he knew he was feeling bad about himself as Peter had torn his self esteem to shreds and needed help to get strong as he tiptoed out of the room and into the living room but heard sniffling as he saw tears falling from Reuben's eyes in sleep worrying him.

_Awwww... poor guy._

_Peter really hurt his feelings yesterday and made him look bad in front of the entire agency but maybe Doofy and I could help him get strong in himself._

_He may be just an normal platypus from a zoo but he has the spirit of an agent but maybe I could convince Monogram to change his mind._

He then sensed Reuben beginning to stir as his hazel eyes opened as he wondered what Perry was doing.

"I was worrying about you.

Peter was a jerk to hurt you in front of all the agents but Doofy and I want to help you get stronger.

You may be a platypus from a zoo.

But you've got a lot of heart." he told him.

Reuben smiled shyly at Perry's words.

"The other animals at the zoo make fun of me as I'm the only platypus there and because I'm a little chubby." he told him.

Perry knew that they were wrong to be mean to Reuben.

"They're jerks and you're pretty special.

You want some breakfast?" Perry said.

Rueben nodded in reply as they were watching TV while Doof was asleep.

He was watching Disney as something on it was making him laugh.

Perry was stunned as he'd never heard him laugh.

He was making pancakes and hoped Reuben would like.

Even if they weren't sandwiches.

Rueben then was silent as Doof entered.

He was rubbing sleep from his dark ringed eyes.

"Mmmmmm... what smells so good?" he asked himself.

Rueben then saw Perry come into the living room wearing an apron.

"Morning Doofy." he told him.

He smiled as he was sitting at the table.

Rueben then limped over to the table.

He was curious about what Perry had made.

Perry then placed plates with stacks of pancakes on them.

"What're these things?

They're not sandwiches." he said.

"They're pancakes Reuben.

No, No they're not sandwiches.

But they're yummy." Perry told him.

Reuben was hesitant to try as sandwiches were his favourite food but saw how Doof and Perry was enjoying them and was curious but Perry laughed seeing him eat one but he smiled eating one.

"So you like pancakes now huh?" Doof asked.

The chubby platypus nodded.

"Yeah but I still like sandwiches." he said as Perry laughed.

He needed to go see how Phineas and Ferb were.

"Doofy I need to go.

Phineas and Ferb are probably missing me." he whispered.

Doof nodded in reply as he saw Perry leave.

Reuben wondered where Perry was going.

"I'll tell you later." he answered.

* * *

Doof was in his lab as he was showing Reuben some of his inators but the chubby platypus was wondering something about why Doof and Perry were enemies if they were friends as Doof needed to explain.

"We were enemies at the start of our relationship.

Because Monobrow assigned Perry to me.

But as time went on, we became friends.

But Monobrow doesn't know." he said.

"That's sweet Doof.

I wish Perry would be my friend.

I wanted to be an agent to make friends.

I don't have any in the zoo." he told him.

Doof felt bad knowing how that felt.

"I'm sure he will.

It just needs time." he assured him.

Rueben smiled hearing this.


	5. Escape From A Poacher

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Maybe Perry will help him out.**

* * *

Perry was worrying as he returned from the O.W.C.A after training but saw Doof making lunch but Reuben was helping him as he knew he didn't have a lot of friends but was beginning to trust Doof and wanted him to trust him.

"Hey guys whatcha you doing?" he asked through the translator.

Doof laughed at his frenemy knowing he cared about him a lot but Reuben was quiet but walked out of the kitchen as Doof understood.

"Maybe you should talk to him." he said.

Perry then went into the living room but found Rueben was gone making him worry.

He knew Rueben wandered the streets of Danville by himself as he had to go after him in case something bad happened to him but Doof agreed as he went with him throwing on a fresh lab coat but hoped nothing bad was happening to him.

* * *

Reuben was nervous as he'd bden cornered in the zoo by a poacher as he knew platypi were rare and fetched a lot of money but he hoped sdomebody would come to help him like Perry had when Peter had fought him as he felt the poacher pick him up.

"You're coming with me big guy." the poacher told him.

He then left with Reuben in the net.

Perry was too late but saw the poacher leave with Rueben as Doof was getting some soda.

_Dang that poacher!_

_Reuben is probaly scared out of his mind as poachers are jerks and Doofy and I need to rescue him no matter what and hope he's okay until we rescue him._

_I should tell Monobrow about the poacher._

Doof wondered what was worrying Perry.

"A poacher took Reuben.

We need to rescue him." he answered.

* * *

Reuben was scared as he was in a cage in the poacher's lair which was in a warehouse in downtown but was hoping the poacher wouldn't hurt him but didn't know he could sell him to humans who had a lot of money but he noticed he had a fedora with him as it must've fallen off Peter.

_Hmm... Maybe I could use this to escape._

_Perry always wears his fedora._

_It's gotta have something that could help me._

_I hope Perry can find me._

He then pulled a laser out of it but didn't know how to use it as he wasn't an agent but would try as he aimed it at the bars and pressed the button as a beam emitted but the bears melted making Reuben smile a little.

The poacher was distracted as he was on the phone but found a hang glider but flew out of there while the poacher's back was turned but laughed at how he'd tricked him.

* * *

Perry was stunned seeing Reuben on a hang glider making him smile.

He saw he kind of borrowed Peter's fedora but would give it back to him when they got back to the O.W.C.A but Reuben felt him hug him making him smile shyly.

"That was pretty smart of you to use the gadgets." Perry told him high fiving him.

Doof then joined them but amazed Reuben had rescued himself.

"Let's go." he said as both platypu followed him.

* * *

Monogram was stunned as he heard Perry tell him how Reuben had escaped from the poacher but was thinking about making him an agent but Rueben was quiet looking down at his webbed feet but Perry then saw Carl approach but they needed to leave but Doof hoped Monogram would let the chubby platypus male bw an agent as Monogram was thinking.

* * *

Reuben was in the living room but watching Perry practise karate as he was impressed.

_No wonder he's the best agent in the O.W.C.A as he's got some serious moves._

_I wish I could do stuff like that but I know I can't._

_i know Monogram won't make me an agent._

_I'm not agent material._

Doof then came into the room and smiled seeing Perry work out.

He was impressed by this and went to make a sandwich.

Reuben went with him but he sensed the chubby platypus was bothered about something as he was helping him make lunch but he had a feeling it was to do with Monobrow.

"Yes, Yes it does make me feel down.

I'm not agent material." he told him.

Doof felt bad for him.

I think you should try.

You were able to escape from that poacher." he said.

"If I hadn't that fedora, I wouldn't have escaped." he replied.

Doof understood as he hugged him.

Perry smiled secretly watching them..

He then joined he hugged them but was sweaty.

"Maybe I should help you." he told him.

"Really?" Reuben asked him.

"Yes, Yes I will." Perry replied smiling.


End file.
